Maybe
by le stylo
Summary: Taichi and Sora have an inquiry session. Short and sweet. Taiora.
1. Default Chapter

Maybe

Cars swooped pass the hazy setting of Odaiba. A boy with brown hair, and a goggle wrapped around it sighed with

exasperation and anxiety. The anger aimed directly at the evil Spring's heat. The nervousness for the outcome of the d-

ay. Maybe she wouldn't come after all. Sora. A tom-boy that was his best friend. He had scrawled a note to her, with a

meeting place and time. It wasn't like her to be late... so the young boy was having doubts. A loud sigh escaped his lip

as he walked over to the soda machine, grabbed his soda and popped it open. He let the cold liquid travel down his 

throat and it brought a smile of satisfaction to his lips. Then he sat on the bench, removing his goggles with a hand while

the other held his can of soft drink. He began to tap on his goggles nervously and he'd almost given up. Warmth swa-

llowed him up in less than a minute when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was followed by a musical laugh and 

then an apology. 

"Did I keep you too long?" she asked, her voice low, the sound soothing to his ears. 

"Not at all." He wanted to tell her he was having doubts. But he knew better. 

She got herself a soda and sat next to him, quite close. Maybe 'quite' was an exaggeration. He placed a hand on

her shoulder and stood up. The girl brushed her auburn hair behind her ear, and hid her flushed face behind the soda 

can she brought to her lips. If it was too late, she could always blame the heat, or the atmosphere the setting sun was

creating for them. She placed her soda can on the bench just as Taichi had. The two stared into each other's eyes. Time

stopped. To them it did, all the noises made by anyone else, the honking cars, squeaking wheels were all drowned into 

one hollow reverberation. 

"So... why did you ask me to come here?"

"I want to ask you some questions."

"Questions....?" 

The boy nodded. Repeating her words in a statement. The girl nodded and the two continued to look at each other. 

"My first question... do you like sunsets?"

The girl shrugged. Then mumbled an "m" word. Taichi didn't catch it, but he nodded and continued his inquiries.

"Do you think blue looks good on me?"

The girl flushed. She never really thought of what guys looked good in. Or maybe she had... A flashback flooded 

through her mind. A girl in class had once caught her starring at Taichi and accused her of "undressing" him with her eyes.

Her flush intensified. But she gave a shrug and mumbled again. This time Taichi caught it. 

"Do I look good without my goggles?" she had shook her head a bit. But then said she hadn't really thought of it. 

After many questions, Taichi asked and many "maybes," it was his final one. 

"Do you like me?"

"Maybe." she had said it loud and clear. With hints of doubts that the young boy probably didn't catch. 

More thoughts entered his mind just as the one word left her mouth. His own thoughts drown and he just gave her a nod. He

started for home, not thinking of continuing the conversation. Sora had started on her own way also, the opposite of his.

She turned her head, and glanced at his retreating form. Then she turned around, eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips.

The words she said were spoken louder, clearer and it reached him.

"Maybe.... yes..."

A smile formed on Taichi's face, replacing the frown of disappointment. The girl heaved another sigh. 'why did it take so long

to get it off my chest?' she would wonder. But then a smile crossed her own face, and she patted her head gear and

removed it. 

_Maybe I should have another inquiry session like this with him. With me asking the questions! Yes Tai, you look great in blue..._

_ I don't really pay attention to sunsets but today's was attractive. Yes I believe you can attract a big mass of school girls._

_ Your goggles are cute, and you look great with or without it. Will you give me a compliment like that when I remove this helmet?_

_ Like now? And for your final question Tai... Yes I like you. Maybe more than a friend... But through the years that passed up to_

_ now... I've considered you just a friend. Maybe a best friend but... Maybe I should have told him what was on my mind? Maybe_

_ I'll have another chance like this. If not and he forgets.... I will hunt him down._

After finishing her last train of thought she giggled. Now all she needed was a trail of excuses for her mother. But

even her mother's questions wouldn't be hard to answer, nor will her answers feel as if they have liberated her heart. 

A/n: Ahhh... Taioraness!! Isn't it the greatest? I came up with the story after just sitting down and procrastinating! Evil 

homework! Anyway, I hope you all like it! Leave in a nice review! 


	2. Author's Notes

I'm thinking of continuing the story. I do have a few ideas... But I'll need a lot of convincing to do it. Maybe some suggestions and also some ideas too. 

Thankies for reading a short and maybe pointless note. ^^; 


	3. 2

The days were growing really hot. And a brunette girl had finished wiping sweat off her brows, and roamed the halls. The school bell had  
rung, and the person she was expecting to meet didn't seem to be anywhere... A girl with pigtails and freckles walked past her.

"Sora, you looking for Tai? He's behind the school, practicing soccer!"   
And she walked off, with a shrill giggle. The brunette, apparently named Sora, shook her head. Then, seeing a locker with the numbers  
'3248', she removed her backpack, and shuffled through.

"Aha!" 

In her hand was a white envelope, decorated by gel pens. Different shapes and swirls were all over it. But they seemed  
to be in the right place. Hearing footsteps, she hurriedly pushed it into the small slot, and ran for it. 

A brunette, male, darker hair than the female, looked quizzically at hasty figure. He walked over to the locker the girl had  
entered an envelope in and pulled it from the corner of the envelope. Slowly, it was pulled out. The back read...

"To: Taichi, From: Anonymous (in the letter)" 

In excitement, his hand immediately landed on the triangular flap. But something stopped him._ 'I'll read at home...'_

Sora's eyes widened, hearing something from the other line of the phone. A chirpy, shrill voice  
talked to the other line. And more feminine compared to hers. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! He's so nice... Izumi-san..." the voice was very dreamy.   
  
"Yeah, he's a genius... I wonder why he hasn't skipped a grade!"  
  
"Y'know... I have a feeling that we're going to know each other more,"   
  
As the girl on the other line said this, Sora was looking outside the window with anxiety. I've never wanted mail this bad...  
Not since I was invited in the boys' soccer team!  
  
"Yeah... me too... Oh, mail's arrived, gotta go Mimi!"   
  
"See ya Sora!" 

The girl rushed out her room, and out the door, just as her mother left the kitchen, rubbing her hands with a towel.   
Eyes widening in excitement, the girl whirled in a circle, her arms spread out. It was hot, but quite fair with  
the wind blowing. This influenced the girl to inhale deeply, eyes closed, and exhale quite loudly. It sounded like  
the wind itself. Then, she opened her eyes, and walked to the mailbox, opened it up, and entered her house again.  
  
Once she closed the door, she looked through the mail. Flipping through, she saw most of the mail were for  
her mother. Then, with hope, she looked at the last... and looked all over it. Correction, all of the mail   
belongs to her mother.  
  
She looked at them with disappointment. Her mother left the kitchen, and walked over to her. She eyes her mother's  
concerned look. A look she'd usually give Taichi, being the active boy he was, he could seriously hurt himself.  
  
"Got any mail?" her mother teased, "You were in a rush!"  
  
Her head dropped. And her knees bent slightly.   
  
"They're all yours mom," her voice was quite solid. There was a small, unnoticeable crack in the end.  
Slowly, head still bowed, she made her way into her room. Her door made a loud slam. Louder than how she usually  
closed it.

  
At the Yagami residence, Taichi drank up all his milk and scarffed down the plate of cookies. His little sister  
looked at him with admiration.

"So you like my cookies Taichi-oniisan?" 

"Uh.... Yeah. They were great!"  
  
"You sound like you're in a rush... What's wrong?" the little girl asked in a sweet, childish, naive voice.   
  
"I've gotten a letter in my locker."

"Oniisan has a secret admirer? I'd love to know her..." she said quietly, meekly. 

Taichi looked at her strangely. As quick as a speeding bullet, he shot out from the kitchen and arrived  
in his messy room. His bed had clothes all over the top, his dirty clothes basket with clothes spilling out, comic   
books all over the floor, some chip wrappers, and a computer in a corner, with two different towels on it.   
  
"Home sweet, room home... Now... let's see..." his eyes landed on his book bag.  
  
He picked the envelope up from the front small pocket. He scratched on the triangles tip, tore it off, and tossed it on his   
floor, and sat in the middle of his room, the only place where anyone can move around without any obstacles.

"Taichi-kun, it's me, Sora."

The boy burst into a wave of laughs. Then, with a happy sigh, dropped the letter and forgot about it. 

A/n: Whew... Finally continued. Yup it is first season! And I added some Kou/mi to this... why? I dunno.. and they still don't know  
each other well. It's also before summer, and their summer camp. And about the lockers... I'm not sure why... but I think even  
elem. school's have them. ^^; Hope this was as enjoyable!

  



	4. 3

_'School's almost ending... it's almost June... He still hasn't replied...' _ Sora sighed and shut her locker. A girl with light brown hair wearing  
a pink and white shirt with matching skirt and pink shoes walked up to her. 

"Hey, Sora, you look really low, he hasn't replied?"

The girl shook her head and sighed. 

"I see..."the caramel haired girl replied compassionately. There was a few moments of silence. Then the girl spoke  
once more. 

"Hey, chin up, Sora, he will soon,"   
  
No more words were exchanged afterward. The bell had rung and everyone was pushing through everyone else,  
in a rush to reach their destination.   
  
A smile was on Sora's lips, as she listened to the Social studies teacher. To know that someone was supporting her through her issue  
comforted her. Taichi sat beside her, he glanced wearily at her every five seconds. This went unnoticed by the girl, still listening   
attentively. A loud booming voice snapped him into reality.  
  
"POP QUIZ!"  
  
Everyone groaned. As usual. They never liked these things. Time lapsed slowly. Taichi was getting irritated... erasing erasing, and erasing some more. Every so often he'd glance at Sora's paper.   
  
Finally.... Pop quiz, and the bell was almost over... 15 more minutes... Those three words drilled themselves into the goggle headed brunette. Just as he looked into Sora's paper, focusing, eyes squinted..... he was caught.  
  
"Taichi! I'm surprised at you!"  
  
The whole class turned to look a Taichi. He flushed madly, sinking into his chair.   
  
After school, Sora stayed with him as he fetched his detention slip. The teacher had left on a meeting, leaving the two. Slurp. Slurp.   
It was just silence but the slurping.   
  
"I can't believe I have detention... mom will be upset... Kari even more...."  
  
Sora looked at him, with the eye half open, "that's ridiculous" or also known as the "No.... really?" look. She put her bottle of soda down, and just stared at Taichi, hand on the can, and her other resting on her leg.   
  
"It was your fault you know, trying to cheat off my paper..."  
  
"I was not trying to cheat!"  
  
"Okay, Taichi... I believe you." Her voice was still a bit unsure, "What were you trying to do?"  
  
"I was trying to look at your hand writing, okay?" he sounded as if he had been offended.   
  
"Well, I can't do anything about the detention slip... but..."  
  
She takes out a stationary paper, and wrote the alphabets, lower case and capital for the boy.   
  
"I hope this helps."

a/n: me and my blabbering... ah! another chapter. nice ne?   
To answer a question.... Taichi was laughing because he didn't think Sora'd write things like that, be anonymous...and personal sounding, because she's a tom-boy. I just thought it'd be a Taichi-like thing to do.


	5. 4

Taichi returned home sighing. His mother sat in front of the television, cookies and milk ready.   
  
"Hey, Taichi... How was school?"  
  
He winced. Luckily for him, his mother hadn't noticed a thing. Only the look of disappointment on his face. Her response was the  
assuring motherly smile and a soft pat on his shoulder.

"Detention..."he muttered, looking at the floor disappointed at himself.  
  
"Taichi..." Mrs.. Yagami began, her eyes shining with compassion, "I don't know what to say..."  
  
His eyes bore into the carpet. If he had the ability...maybe the carpet would have been set on fire. But then, he had received a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Well! There's no crying over spilt milk. What's done is done, as I always say... It must have beenfor something pointless anyway..."  
Taichi smiled inside. She had took it well. Then again, she took many things well, and sometimes can be a little strange. Maybe more than a little.  
And she had been right about the pointless thing. Taichi had not been trying to cheat and was pointed out guilty without questions. Though cheating off her paper may have helped his grade... Thank goodness his teacher hadn't thought of tearing it into shreds and planted a big fat zero on his grade grid for the semester.

After thanking his mom, and gotten a kiss on his forehead that he'd rather avoid, he went to his room. In his room stood his little sister, facing him, as if she'd been rehearsing the whole thing, or had been waiting in his messy room for some reason or another.  
  
"You look a bit... upset.. It has something to do with school, doesn't it?"  
  
"MM..." Taichi replied with a sigh, taking out a sheet of paper from his bookbag and threw it on the ground.  
  
"A detention slip?" inquired Kari, her already huge eyes widening more as she eyed the slip in Taichi's hand, as if it was a new species. Without feeling a thing, the paper had been slid down his the elder brother's, and was now in the possession of the younger girl.   
  
"Onii-san... Did you know, that it says, two days?" 

"T-two!? Agh! I should have looked... I really thought it'd be only one!"  
  
"I see that they don't cut you slack, even for being a star soccer player," she chortled, "On a most serious note... Why did you get it?"  
  
A mumble escaped the goggle boy's mouth. The little girl only tilted her head.  
  
"I said..." he paused, "That.....that they thought I was cheating off Sora's paper!"   
  
"Sora's...? Taichi... cheating off your best friend's paper...."  
  
"Honestly Hikari, cheating was the last thing in mind! I just wanted to see her handwriting..."

"Handwriting...." Hikari whispered before leaving his room.   
  
Taichi sighed with relief. And he moved around his room, looking for that letter he received from Sora.   
  
"Crap... I should clean the room! I know the letter has to be here! Letters' don't have legs!"  
  
Outside his room, Hikari stood in front of the door. She listened to every word he said. A smile made it's way on her face.   
One quite secretive.  
  
The first day of detention went by fast. Sora assisted him the whole time there. Though Taichi mumbled, and complained about the heap  
of work he had to do.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Taichi, these are extra grades,"   
  
Taichi snorted.   
  
"Well, the whole stack for the day is done. Thanks for your help."  
  
"Taichi... You're a bit surprised, why? I'm your best friend. I help when you need it." and she gave him a stunning smile.  
  
A/n: YAY! Another chapter. X--X I know I called Hikari, Kari once... It's easier and shorter that way. So yeah... Taichi's mom  
struck me as strange in the movie... With weird recipes and stuff... and maybe, a bit of her strangeness is from Ari's mom. Yep, too much Okage... feel sorry for me. 


	6. 5

"Taichi!!! Taichi!!"  
  
The boy opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He rubbed them, trying to figure out who was waking him up.   
  
"Yeah... Yeah.. .Alright mo--err... Hikari."  
  
"You're close to late." she stated plainly. He let out a yelp and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hikari shook her head   
and followed up after him. When she reached the kitchen, he was scarfing through his breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon,   
getting ready to chug his whole cup of milk.  
  
"Slow down, you might throw up! Hee hee!"  
  
"soyth...." was the reply from the full mouth of the goggle head. 

"So... today's your last day of detention? Hey, onii-chan... I'd like to say that even though you got detention, I still really look up to you.  
The detention being pointless or not."  
  
"Thanks Hikari,"  
  
  
Sora looked at the clock impatiently. 'Please finish Taichi... I know you can...' She didn't know why, but she felt nervous.  
Like if they stayed any later, both of them would be locked up. Not that, that would be so bad. They could probably talk the whole  
time about soccer. In addition, any girl would kill her to be even close to him. Most of the girls in the school were the "typical" ones.  
They were ones who went for looks, or the fame. And Taichi has both. Talk about bad luck. Sora usually heard those girls gossiping too.  
Though she didn't care. 

"Finished!" the boy announced, raising his hands in the air to stretch.   
  
"That's wonderful! Now all we have to do is leave the papers here. You DID write your name on them?"  
  
"Of course."  


Their social studies teacher entered the door. She gave Taichi "the look" her impatient, "you better get working" one.   
  
"I'm finished. Well, Sora and I better go." he grabbed Sora's hand and ran to the door, only to be stopped when his best friend was almost out. 

"Ms. Takenouchi... thanks for always being there. I think your presence had improved his behavior. "  
  
Sora turned her head, gave her teacher a smile and continued her walk out, closing the door after. Taichi looked at her, eyes  
rolling.   
"Oh brother... your presence eh?"

"Guess she thought I did more than helped you with work."

"Sorta..." he replied. But he wasn't looking at her. As if he didn't want to meet her eyes. Maybe it was because he wanted to still be the confident,  
arrogant, hard headed guy. But he was feeling a little less than that. Too comfy, but not so confident, as he was when working with her out on the fields, plying soccer.  
  
"So, want to walk home together again?" she asked after the long silence.   
  
He gave her a nod, this time meeting her eyes, a grin on his lips.   
  
"I'm hoooome!!"   
  
A shriek filled the air, one probably not heard. The 'I'm home' was probably echoing and bouncing about in everyone's head like a jumping bean.  
Taichi went to the kitchen, fixed him one slice of bread, and toasted it. During the time it was toasting he was humming and as soon as it was all  
over, he picked it up, trying to ignore the heat and spread some melted cheese spread. After putting the spread back into the fridge, he stuck the bread into his mouth and entered his room. 

The boy's eye's widened. And the toast fell from his mouth. He looked like a fish out of water. Everything was cleaned in his room,  
all clothes in the basket, everything so organized... Then it struck him. 'Maybe now that my room is cleaned... that I can find that letter.'  
He didn't need to do much looking. The envelope lay right before him, on his table. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead in relief.  
  
He picked the letter up, read through it again and then took out the piece of paper Sora had written the alphabets in.   
He scanned both at the same time, finding that most of them matched.   
  
"This is definitely Sora's. Unless, someone forged..." 

"Who would forge...? Taichi-oniichan.. That letter seemed too important to be forged."  
  
Taichi turned his head to see his youngest and only sister leaning on his door, arms crossed. Her face was serious.  
  
"It could be... a fan girl!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Get a grip."  
  
Hikari... Don't tell me... You looked at it, didn't you!?"  
  
The girl looked down at the floor. She was filled with guilt and sadness. Her head rose and her eyes met Taichi's, after  
finding courage.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to help you, so I cleaned your room. And when I found the letter the envelope was pretty wrinkled  
and the paper was out, just there in the open. Out of curiosity... I looked. And before you came home, I decided to make it look as if it wasn't touched."

The little girl's brother took in a deep breath and then heaved out a big sigh.   
  
"Thanks Hikari. I forgive you."  
  
"You're welcome...." 

A/n: blah.. ^-^ hope this is a good chappie too. =/ been too busy working on my mouser skills. R/r please!


End file.
